


Back into the Light

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Homeless Bucky Barnes, M/M, Muzzles, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve finds bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring photos of Action Figures! Steve and Bucky: in which Steve finds Bucky hiding in a tunnel in Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back into the Light

 

Sam's friends at the VA had a grapevine of sorts among the homeless folks around the DC area.  Not all vets were homeless, for sure, and not all homeless were vets, but there was enough of an overlap that Sam had contacts here and there where the down and out went to find shelter.

Be careful, was Sam's only request when he sent Steve to Wilkes Street on a tip from a friend.    A new guy had shown up, vigilant, silent, and crazy fast when surprised --- only a few blocks away from Steve's apartment, which was surely no coincidence.

Steve picked his way cautiously along the old railroad tunnel.  It wasn't long and it wasn't even very dark, but Hydra had trained their Asset to find hiding places everywhere.

The gleaming metal arm was hidden by darkness; the face Steve knew better than his own hidden behind tinted goggles and a respirator that looked more like a cruel muzzle.

Steve approached slowly and with both hands well out in the open, his heart pounding harder than if he'd run all the way back from the Tidal Basin.

"Bucky -- it's me, Steve.  I'm alone -- I want to help.  Do you need help?"

"Steve..."  Bucky's voice was muffled behind the mask, but Bucky didn't run.

"I'm here, Buck.  Just tell me what you need."

"I knew you...." Bucky whispered.

"You sure did," Steve said.  "You know me better than anyone."

"They ordered me to kill you.  That's not... that's not right, is it?"

Steve wanted to grab Bucky's shoulder like they would have done when they were kids, but he knew better.

"You don't gotta do anything you don't wanna do, Buck," Steve swore.  "Do what you think is best for you -- not what anyone mighta told you."

"You were my friend," Bucky said, and slowly, he lifted his hand, took off the goggles and the mask, and Bucky's beloved face looked back at Steve from the darkness, his eyes sad and lost -- but there was something there, a spark of remembrance that made Steve hope.

"I'll always be your friend, Buck -- nothing can change that."

"I want... to go with you," Bucky mumbled, lowering his eyes.  He shot Steve a nervous look.  "If that's okay?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Steve said.

Steve itched for closer contact -- for Bucky's arm familiar across his shoulders, or the two of them hip-checking each other as they strode along -- but for the present, it had to be enough to hear the nearly silent stride of the Winter Soldier following Steve out of the tunnel into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the story for my action figures -- just before we all realized that they were Relaxation Figures. 
> 
> These day Bucky and Steve just want to enjoy themselves, travel, eat, and relax!


End file.
